Hymn to the Sea
by Yamistar
Summary: His screams fill my ears. His last song flies to me threw the wind like a breeze. His last draw of breath kills me inside. I’m dieing inside. Sayonara…kitsune.


Hymn to the Sea

One-Shot

Summary: His screams fill my ears. His last song flies to me threw the wind like a breeze. His last draw of breath kills me inside. I'm dieing inside. Sayonara…kitsune.

A/n: This is a kinda dark death one-shot. Someone is dreaming of Kurama's death. But he doesn't want it.

Rating: R Author: Yamistar

Genres: Tragedy, Angst, Romance, Hentai Type: One-Shot

Warnings: Major Character Death, slight Darkness, slight Shonen-ai, slight Song-fic, slight N/C, Tragedy, and Necrophilia.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titanic song "Hymn to the Sea" or YYH.

HYMN TO THE SEA

Ruby red blood. It coursed down the tall body and down to drip on the white rose. But the white rose was no longer white. For it was stained in so much of his blood, that it turned red under its master. His white shirt was also no longer white. Red. Red as his long crimson hair that hung loosely down his back. I wished to approach, but I was too frightened and amazed to get any closer. Even though it was quiet in the room, I could hear his screams. His screams of pain as the thorns pierced his skin and tore his flesh. His beautiful song of love to me was carried threw the air to me. That was how I knew that he had killed himself. And it was all my fault. He was dead. And I could do nothing for him. Admit my true feelings for the baka kitsune.

Tears ran down my cheeks as I walked closer. Each step tore at my soul. Each breath burning my lungs. Each tear eating away at my own flesh. I approached the deceased kitsune. His eyes slightly open; gazing into nothing. I whimpered and walked up to him and gently closed his eyes with the palm of my hand. Blood continued to run down his neck, and soak his hair. I petted softly at that red hair. The red hair that I had run my fingers threw many times. I looked at the kitsune's face, and there was a little smile on his face. He had died. Thinking of me; smiling.

I tore my eyes away from him. Smiling? He had known that once he had started his final dance with death, in which death would win. And he was defeated with a smile. And his head filled with thoughts of me. How could he? I had only tortured him. Always harming him. Never being kind, or giving a soft caress. I whimpered and I let my knees buckle under me. I fell to the invisible floor, and I allowed myself to rest on the cold floor. Lying in a pool of his blood. I whimpered again and curled into a ball. How could I? How could I do this? How could I drive a beautiful creature like him, who loved life more then anything in the world, to kill himself? 'Easy,' said a voice in the back of my head. 'He loved **you** more then life. In turn, if you didn't love him back, he saw no meaning in the world. No reason to keep going.' I cried out as the last words hit me. But I did. I did love him back. I loved him back more then anything in my life. More then my freedom. More then the thrill of a fight. More then my friends and family. Even more then my own life.

I looked up at the kitsune. His head hung limply and his long hair fell over his shoulders. The plant that surrounded him was slowly dieing as well. And when the vines that held his arms above his head withered away, he fell to the floor next to me. One of his arms stretched out to me. I outstretched one of my arms to him and I took that hand into mine, and I squeezed. I was hoping that maybe he would squeeze back, but his hand hung heavily in mine. I sat up a bit, and I crawled over to him, and I held his cold body to my own. I gathered his head into my lap and I petted softly at his hair. I gently ran my fingers threw the damp red mane, and I whimpered again. I gently tilted his chin upward, and I stared at him. That smile didn't waver in the least bit when he fell to the ground. My bottom lip quivered and more tears burned my eyes. One fell down my cheek before it dropped off my face and down to his. It landed on his cheek, and ran down his own. Like he was crying too. I started rocking back and forth, slowly, and I ran a hand down to the fox's shirt, and slowly undid the buttons on it.

As his shirt fell open, and more skin was revealed to me, and gently caressed the cool skin with my fingers. More tears fell down my cheeks as my fingers brushed over a nipple. There was no response. But I shivered as if I had felt the caress. I gently laid the kitsune down and licked at one of his many wounds. His blood tasted sour and it was cool. A taste that I despised being on him. He was mine. He had told me so himself the first time I had taken him. I licked a little rougher at a wound that was on his chest because the blood was still a little warm. I moaned quietly as the blood ran down my throat and down into my stomach. I closed my eyes to get rid of the haze, and when I opened them again, I let my eyes roam over the fox's chest. Would it be so wrong to take what's rightfully mine? Even though he's dead? I shook my head as I straddled the kitsune's hips. I moaned as erotic thoughts ran threw my head. But the same question anyways came through my head. What would it be like to make love to a dead man? Inside, I grinned as my hands reached for the fox's belted pants.

The grin I had inside grew to be on the outside as the corner of my mouth twitched up as I tugged the fox's pants and boxers off his limp legs. I would have to be quick if I was to claim my kitsune for the last time if I wanted him. The decaying of his body would start soon, and I didn't want that. I quickly undid my pants and slid out of them as I scooted my hips underneath the fox's. He was still smiling and I smiled too. I lifted a hand up to cares his cheek, and with the other on his hips, I slowly pushed into him.

In death, he wasn't as tight as he was when he was alive. I grunted when I was fully sheathed inside him. I petted at his red hair and I ran my fingers threw it some more. My smile grew and I leaned over him and I nuzzled his neck. I licked away some blood that was there and when his neck was clean, I roughly bit into it. I closed my eyes and I could imagine his moans as I pulled almost all of the way out of him, and then quickly pushed back in. His moans seemed so real. I responded by moaning along with my imagination. His insides were still a bit warm, and I rocked into him more. My eyes shot open when I realized that I wasn't moaning in my head, I was **really** moaning. But no one was around, so I moaned and grunted and growled as much as I pleased.

I knew that it wouldn't do any good, but I snaked a hand between us, and carefully stroked his limp penis in my hand. I drew my teeth out of his neck and I buried my nose in his hair. I could still smell the rosy scent that covered him. I could feel my climax coming in fast, so I pulled away from the fox's upper body, and roughly gripped his hips in my hands, and started to wildly pound into him. I growled as I finally reached my climax, and I pushed into his body as far as I could go, and then, I released inside him for the last time.

I panted a little as I tried to control my breathing. Even though my bed partner didn't respond to my actions, it still felt invigorating to be inside him. Even after death. I grinned as I slowly pulled out of the fox and I set his body down on the ground. I softly petted at his hair again, and I slowly stroked the bite marks that marred his neck. My grin grew larger as I thought to myself, 'These are mine. These are my markings. And they'll never be removed. You're mine fox. You always were.' And then I closed my eyes as more tears started to burn my eyes. When I opened them, the little tears flowed down my cheeks and I quickly wiped them away. I sniffled and leaned down to softly kiss the dead kitsune on his cold lips. Shamelessly, I wormed my tongue into his mouth and easily deepened the kiss. The inside of his mouth was cool, and little saliva remained in his mouth. What was left of it, I swiped with my own warm, moist tongue, and I moaned into his mouth. I was able to maneuver his lifeless tongue into my mouth and I sucked on it a little bit. I grinned and I moaned into his mouth again. Already for another round of fucking, and straddled the fox's hips again, and I deepened the kiss further by tilting his head back and almost succeeding in shoving my tongue down his throat.

I rocked my hips into his and I moaned when my warm flesh came in contact with his cool skin. I pulled away from the fox. And I licked at his kiss bruised lips. I smiled down at the eternally sleeping kitsune and I said, "You're mine Kurama. All mine. Even if you go where I can't follow. You're still mine." I chuckled lightly as the fox continued to smile lightly. I shook my head and I thought to myself, 'You must be okay with that. You were created for only that purpose. To be mine.' I grinned again as I rose myself up on top of the kitsune and I hovered above his manhood for only a moment so that I could straighten it more. Then, I slowly set myself onto the cool and limp organ. I grunted as his skin rubbed into mine on the inside, and I rocked forward a bit. I moaned at the tip of his cock rubbed against my prostate, and I push down more to get a rougher rub. I yelled a little bit when he hit me dead center. I grinned as I closed my eyes and I chuckled. It was all so funny. I was dominating a dead man, yet I allowed him to take me. It seemed a bit dumb to me. But I continued to control the actions when I raised myself up and I pushed back down against him. I moaned as I felt myself cum and his stomach, and I fell forward. I laughed quietly when I realized that he wasn't going to follow me with release, so I pulled him out of me, and I lied atop him for a moment. Snuggling into his cold chest. I sighed sadly when I didn't hear the regular thumping of his heart.

I groaned as I sat up and off the kitsune. I grabbed my pants which were still lying around, and I pulled them on. I stood up, a little soar, and I started walking away from the site. But just as I got far away, I looked back to were his body was, and I smiled. I waved a little and I muttered to myself, "Sayonara kitsune." And I turned back around, and walked into the dark abyss.

I moaned lightly as I opened my eyes and looked around. I sat up and rubbed my head. I winced as I realized that I had fallen asleep on a bench in a deserted part of the park. And sometime during my sleep, I had rolled off of the bench and onto the ground. I stood up, and looked around better. It was dark outside, and cool. I shivered slightly as a great winter wind blew my hair around and burned my eyes. I shook my head quickly.

I looked around again. No one was insight. I sighed and I started walking. I headed off in the direction of Kurama's house. I guess, this night, I would be gentle with him, and I would confess my true love to the baka kitsune. I grinned as I started walking.

A/n: So, who was it that saw Kurama "die"? Who who who? I left some small clues. Trust me; they're there. Ha! I know! But if I'm really as predictable as I think I am, then every one already knows who it was. Damn. If you want, I'll make a sequel. That is, if people like it. Please review! Ja!


End file.
